butters and nambla
by kyelmarsh
Summary: my first ever one shot. this is just what i would want to happen if butters had chosine the door with the pervs behind it in the episode cartman joins nambla. rated M has abuse, rape, shota, and more enjoy...or not your call.  butters pov


_butters and nambla._

_..._

_i dont own south park or butters nor do i know or want to know anything about nambla. my spelling sucks i know so dont tell me. this is what i would like to happen if butters had chosen the door with the pervs behind it in the epasod cartmen joins nambla_

_..._

_it was very dark, my eyes were coverd by my hands when i firest walked in but looking back at it now i cant remember why i did it. i couldent remember anything all i did know was that it was dark then suddenly it got cold i felt striped of heat. soon after heat reterned to my body but it brought a freind called pain the warmth came in the form of a long rod punchering my insides from behind._

_my firs instinkt was to screem and move away from the flameing pain that was now churning up my insides sloshing back and fourth. however i could not scrrem i tried to fell why and it felt like another rod was shoved half way down my wind pipe it was also thrusting. from around me i could here loud whispers thay sounded old but no older then my dad and they were all male. i did a cheek over my entier body and first i felt long strocks mainly on my upper legs and spine._

_next i felt harsh pinches from invisoble hands on my little nipples and my tiny ball sack beeing twisted. on my privet area it still felt hot but more wet then anything. the wet felt kind of good like the soft hands on my legs like caressing fethers but thay were not enufe to take my mind away from the flame and pain surging up my spine and down my lungs. as the heat was building i tryed feverishly to remember how i got here and what was happening but came up with nothing. i just tryed to ignore the pain and from time to time it worked but it never truly stoped. i heard another whisper from the mouns that now surounded me i couldent tell what it said but not long after i felt another pulsing rod of heat start stabing next to the other at my back side and it slamed itself in._

_i felt streems of hot wetness fall down my face as the two rods went back and forth with one another like a teater toter one gose on the other comes out and vice versa. this pain was intolarable so i tryed to remember how it happend yet again but this time i did see something it was a face a chubby face ... Cartman! thats why im here it had someting to do with cartman. i dident have long to look further in to this as i heard another loud moun and my mouth was soon filled with a strang hot goo type supstans. it tasted realy slaty and tart but i swaloed it down and i heard lafter from the invisobles around me and even more hands now rubing down evry squear inch of my body._

_after god knows how long my eye sight got i little better and a new rod got shouved at my face and my hands were placed on two more and pumping them. one of the rods in my back side shot out another goo but was replaced by two more i could feel my self being split in two my the heat. not only that i could feel something else building up inside of me like i needed to pee which i had done already. that earned me a hard slap acrossed my face from a non seeable hand and soon my balls and nipples were being twisted harder and my privet sucked on even firser._

_the rods were like jackhappers up my ass by now im pretty sure it's my ass going one at a time but not missing a beat and the heat was getting even closer now. i felt the rods in my hand pulse and jerk shooting out there warm goo then the one in my mouth did the same. about nine more beats and the ones in my ass followed the rest and i felt my own goo squrirt out and just as it did i rememberd it all. ... im going to kill cartman if i can ever walk again suddenly there was a flash of light like a door being opend in to the light. and the next thing i knew i was being throone at it finaly i got to see my self and what had been going on. there were 21 naked guys inside of the room i was looking at all with white stuff driping from there privest i looked down and saw the same on mine. i also so that my privet, nippples, balls, and ass are all a bright crimson and there was a white goo leaking from my ass cheeks and hole. i stared in to the room unmoveing as they shut the door i looked over and saw a diffrent door open so my friends must have gotten out good._

_i was about to crawl away but as i began to do so i heard the door open behind me._

_"Where are you going were not done yet" i heard and i was grabbed by the anckle and yanked back inside and the only thing that would pass from my lips was a week whimper before the pain started again ... would it ever end?_

_..._

_there ya go ... ya im bat shit crazzy._


End file.
